Life in the Mob
by who-knowz
Summary: Kagome's family works for a big buiseness, second from the top. The Takahashi corp wants a merger, and Kagome has to get married! Something good comes out of all that, though. She finally gets to be what she always wanted, the leader of a mob.
1. the news

**hello losers(j/k) i am going 2 write a crappy story now. plz try to enjoy... BTW if some1 would plz be my proof reader person, i would love that. cause i write sucky. also, I will probably have 2 make up some fake names, and I'm not Japanese, so don't send me flames saying "Lisa isn't a Japanese name!!!" or something like that... BTW I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND CO.!!! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES!!! SO DON'T SUE ME!!!

* * *

**

It was Kagome's 21st birthday. There was a big celebration going on, almost all of her old highschool friends were coming. Her mom said she had a big suprise waiting for her. Can you guess what it is?

"Oh my Kami!(I think that is the japanese God...) I can't believe I'm about to be an adult! FINALLY!!!" Kagome exclaimed, hyper as could be. Her family was rich, so they were going to have a big birthday bash. Kagome, no matter how hyper she was, was a master trainer. She was fit to be a mob leader. And thats just what she was going to be...

AFTER THE PARTY

"Kagome, dear! Your suprise is ready!" Kagome's mom, Mrs. H(we'll call her that 4 now), exclaimed. Kagome was excited. Maybe she would get her own lab top? A new car? "Coming Mama!" Kagome yelled back, running down the stairs at full speed.

When she got there, she didn't see what she expected to see. There was no big present wrapped up or anything. Just her mom syanding there. "Kagome, dear. You know how you've always wanted to be the leader of a gang? Well now you can be!" Mrs. H stated. Kagome was in shock. She finally ran up to her mom, hugged her, then stepped back and asked "What's the catch?"Kagome knew there had to be something her mom wanted in return. There always was.

"Well, you know the Takahashi Corp. and how there are right above us on the buiseness line? Well, we want to merge and become a big copanie, to knock down the rest. But to do that, we need to marry some one from their family and someone from ours. There youngest son, only two years older than you, is the leader of the biggest gang in Japan, The Demons. His name is Inuyasha. He is on his way right now"

Kagome couldn't belive her ears. She was going to have to get married, even MATED, to a guy she didn't even know! And though it may not sound like it, she HAD too. Her mom was offering her being a mob leader as an added bonus. She was going to get married no matter what. Just then, the door opened and in came the person she was supposed to marry, and he was handsom, to say the least.

* * *

Sorry it so short, i'm already working on chappie 2. JA NE! SYONARA! PLZ REVIEW! 


	2. they finally meet

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND CO.!!! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES!!! SO DON'T SUE ME!!! BTW thx 2 my first 2 reviewers! suikidoen  
and InuKag09  
BTW 4 some reason it won't save the indents in front of the paragraphs 4 me, so yeah...**

Life in the Mob

Chapter 2

* * *

INU POV  
When I walked in, I expected my soon-to-be wife to be(lol) a prissy girly-girl, but I was suprised when I saw the exact opposite. This girl, Kagome, was the hottest girl I have ever seen. She was wearing black, baggy jeans with chains, a tight black shirt with a skull on it, her raven hair fallin over her shoulders, and absolutely no make-up what-so-ever. As for shoes, she had on black boots. But, her feature that stands out most is her eyes. They are beautiful, warm, a deep chocolate color. As I looked into her eyes, I never wanted to look away. 

KAG POV

'He is hot!' was the first thought that entered my head as Inuyasha walked in. He was wearing black leather pants with some straps, a tight black muscle shirt, and a leather jacket. He has the most gorgeous(sp?) hair I have ever seen. It is silver, goes down just a little past his ass, and to top it off he has the most adorable dog ears on his head. But his eyes were what caught my attention. They were deep, full of emotion -that he was trying hard to hide- and they were a beautiful golden- brown. As I looked into his eyes, I thought I could never look away.

IZAYOI POV(inu's mom)

I couldn't believe it... they are sizing eachother up... I think I'm going to leave the room now...

MRS. H POV

I was amazed. Kagome actually looked like she would give this a chance. I hope she does. I think they look like the perfect couple. I think we should leave them alone for a while...

NORMAL POV

"Well, I just heard the tea-pot whistle. I think I shall go get me some tea. Would you like to come with me, Izayoi?" Mrs. H asked. Of course, Mrs. H hasn't lied yet in her life, so the tea was truefuly done. "Why, of course!" Izayoi replied. As they walked out of the room, Inuyasha and Kagome snapped out of their trance and looked away, blushing at what they had thought. "Mom, do you think you could bring me some?" Kagome asked politely. "Why of course honey! Would you like some too, Inuyasha?" Mrs. replied. "Keh!"

Izayoi laughed. "Thats his way of saying yes." After they went to the kitchen, there was tension in the air. "So, lets cut down to the chase. My mom told me you were the leader of a gang. Is that true?" Kagome asked, excited. Then, there was a crash in the kitchen. Kagome jumped up, but Izayoi yelled "Its ok! We just dropped the tray of tea. We will make more after we clean this mess up! Sorry to scare you!" Izayoi said that, so Kagome wondered if it was true or not.

"Oh, wait, before you answer that question, would you like to sit down?" Kagome questioned, motioning towards the couch she was sitting on. "Keh!' Inuyasha replied, sitting as far away from her as he could get. Kagome just 'humphed' and continued. "Anyways, are you the leader of a gang or not? Because right now, that is the only thing that will make me continue with this 'marriage'" Kagome stated, waiting for an answer.

"Um, yeah I'm the leader of a gang. Now leave me alone I'm trying to think!" Inuyasha snapped, not wanting to be bothered. "Well sorry Mr. Grumpy!" Kagome snapped back, irritated. "Sure, all the good-looking guys are either taken or cocky jerls!' Kagome thought, not realizing she was mumbling to herself.

Inuyasha heard what she had said, and was suprised. "What did you say?" Inuyasha asked, grinning a little at her blushing face. "Um, nothing! I didn't say anything!!! What makes you think I said something? Because I didn't-" Inuyasha stopped her before she could continue, "You're rambling!" he statted. She blushed lightly and looked the other way. "Awww, don't be embarrased! You're gonna have me around a LOT more, so you better get used to it!" Inuyasha said, a little happy that he was going to be spending a lot more time with Kagome. Of course, Kagome took it for cockiness and immediatly snapped, "Cocky bastard! Shut up and leave me alone!" Inuyasha just smiled and went back to thinking.

* * *

Well, there is another chappie! the next one will be all about inuyasha, maybe some kagome, then i don't know what o.O review plz!!! TTYL JA NE! 


	3. the things they thought

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND CO.!!! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES!!! SO DON'T SUE ME!!! this chappie is gonna explain diff ppl, look into their thoughts. I think o.O  
**  
Life in the Mob

Chapter 3

* * *

INU POV!!! 

I was surprised. Not only was Kagome hot, but she _wanted _to be the leader of a gang! Either heaven blessed me, or hell cursed me. Either one works. Not only was I going to have to marry this girl I just met, I was going to have to have kids with her! Not that I mind, I'm just not ready for that. Yes, you may be surprised, but I haven't even kissed a girl in my entire life, besides my mother, of course.

No matter what people think, I'm still a virgin. I think it's disgusting to mate with someone then leave them hanging, especially with a child. The guys in my gang love doing that to girls, but I rarely try to stop them. After all, even though I'm strong and everything, a bunch of demons ganged up on me wouldn't be so easy to fight.

One time, at a wild party, I was drinking heavily, though that didn't affect me much since I'm a demon. But somewhere along the line, someone put something in my booze to make it a lot stronger, and a girl, who looked almost like Kagome (guess who?) lured me into a room. She stripped down and started stripping me down, and I was too drugged up to do anything about it, when my best friend, Miroku, burst in and stopped the girl.

Though Miroku may be a pervert, he knew something was wrong when he saw a naked girl in the room stripping me down. I've always told him that I will wait until I find true love, and I don't lie. He kicked the girl out of the room, still butt naked, and gave me some pain killer. We spent the night there, and then never went back.

Anyways, I wonder what Kagome is like. She has spunk, I know that much. She's hot, she has eyes you could get lost in, and the most beautiful raven hair. As I turned to look at her, I noticed she was looking at me as well. Both of us blushed, but didn't turn away.

Her eyes are full of emotion, surprise, anger, hurt, defiance, so many emotions I had to wonder what happened to her to get them there(does that make sense???). As I looked at her, I heard someone coming down the hallway, and apparently, so did she because we both looked away and crossed our arms, as if we hated each other. But I don't think I could ever hate her.

As I was thinking this, my mom and Mrs. H walked in with the tea. Apparently, my mom was talking to me because she finally lightly tugged one of my ears, causing Kagome to laugh. I growled playfully, and accepted the cup of tea she offered me. "Inuyasha, Kagome, we are going shopping and leaving you two here so you can get to know each other, okay?" my mom said in a way that meant do it or else. "Yes mom," Inuyasha replied, at the same time Kagome said "Okay,"

"We will be gone for quite a while, so Inuyasha you can go ahead and make yourself feel at home. Kagome, I expect you to treat Inuyasha with respect, and please, if _he _comes, please don't hurt him to bad! After all, he really is a sweet boy! He just doesn't know when to back off." Kagome's mom stated, confusing me with the last sentence. "Yeah, well, he better not come around... I will hurt him so bad if he brings me anymore medicine! I can't believe he actually believes that i get common colds and shit like that..." Kagome replied, mumbling the last part so only she and Inuyasha could hear.

"Inuyasha! I expect you to treat Kagome with respect! No name calling, no digging in to her business, and please, just behave yourself!!" my mom exclaimed, seeing the mischievous grin I had on my face. I quickly replied with the 'I'm innocent' look and said "I will be mother,"

"Good! Because we're leaving now! Good bye you two! Have fun! OH and, Kagome? I think you should tell him while we're gone! BYE!" Mrs. H yelled, not hearing what the two adults mumbled under their breath, and not seeing the weird look I gave Kagome while she looked away, nervous.

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAGS POV AT THE BEGINING OF THE CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

I am so embarrassed! I can't believe i forgot he was a demon! That means he heard me! Oh my Kami I can't believe it! But, he smiled before he looked away, so maybe that means something... No! What am I thinking? He is a ruthless leader of a gang... Just the way I like them...

Though I may seem like the girl almost every guy wants, and would take advantage of that, I'm not. I haven't even kissed anyone yet! People think lowly of me because of that. All of my so-called 'friends' got married right out of high-school, and are now raising a child all alone, even without child support. I think that is disgusting. How could people do that? That is why she has no friends. Except for one…

There is one guy who wanted me, though. His name is Koga Wolfe. I hate him. He was obsessed with me, calling me 'his woman'. It was disgusting. One day, though, he followed me home. We were just attacked the night earlier by my 'father', killing my grandfather and hospitalizing my mother. My brother Souta was ok, but he went to spend the night with a friend just in case. I stayed home, to keep watch over the house.

Anyways, Koga got in somehow and tied me to the bed. He stripped both of us down and touched me- made me touch him. It was gross. Just when he was about to enter me and mark me, my best friend in the whole wide world, Bankostu (yes he is good in my story!), kicked him in the head. He covered me up with my blankets, and then kicked the shit out of Koga. When he was done, he sat down and comforted me, and stayed with me until my mother got back.

I wonder what Inuyasha is like… He seems cool to me. And a jerk, but hey, everything comes at a price! His hair is so silvery; I just wanna run my fingers through it. And those doggy ears! I want to touch them so bad! And his eyes. His eyes are to die for. I turned around and looked at him, and pretty soon, he was looking at me too. We both blushed, but didn't turn away.

As I looked into his eyes, I saw something I know he didn't want me to see. I saw his emotions. His emotions were confusing, especially for him. There was happiness, hurt, and so many more blended together, I couldn't tell what they were. All I know is that I love his eyes.

As I was thinking this, I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Inuyasha must have heard them too, for he turned around and crossed his arms. I copied him. When they walked in, my mom handed me a cup of tea while Izayoi talked to an obviously day-dreaming Inuyasha. She finally pulled one of his ears causing me to giggle. I heard him growl while he took the cup of tea his mom offered him.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, we are going shopping and leaving you two here so you can get to know each other, okay?" Izayoi said in a way that meant do it or else. "Okay," Kagome said at the same time Inuyasha replied, "Yes mom," (lol I just rearranged that)

"We will be gone for quite a while, so Inuyasha you can go ahead and make yourself feel at home. Kagome, I expect you to treat Inuyasha with respect. And please, if _he _comes, please don't hurt him to bad! After all, he really is a sweet boy! He just doesn't know when to back off." Mama stated, confusing Inuyasha with the last couple of sentences. "Yeah, well, he better not come around... I will hurt him so bad if he brings me anymore medicine! I can't believe he actually believes that i get common colds and shit like that..." I replied, mumbling the last part so Inuyasha and I could hear.

"Inuyasha! I expect you to treat Kagome with respect! No name calling, no digging in to her business, and please, just behave yourself!!" Izayoi exclaimed, seeing the mischievous grin Inuyasha had on my face. He quickly replied with the 'I'm innocent' look and said "I will be mother,"

"Good! Because we're leaving now! Good bye you two! Have fun! OH and, Kagome? I think you should tell him while we're gone! BYE!" Mrs. H yelled, not hearing what the two adults mumbled under their breath, and not seeing the weird look Inuyasha gave me while I looked away, nervous.

* * *

THATS IT 4 NOW FOLKS! how good is the grammer? how about the length in such a short time? WHAT IS A NAME FOR KAGOME'S MOM??? I NEED UR HELP HERE PPLZ! LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!!! 


	4. The Dream

**DISCLAIMER!!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND CO.!!! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES!!! SO DON'T SUE ME!!! READ THE FUCKING NOTE I TYPED OR ELSE I WILL GET PISSED!!!!! **kag's mom's WILL NOW BE KNOWN AS **_Tsuki_**!! thx 2 _**suikidoen **_4 the name!!! holy shit o..0 i'm so srry!!! igot grounded and then my comp 'crashed' so i lost all my story and all my schoolwork GRRRRR i freakin hate life!!!! really though, i am on my gramps new laptop and i'm not supposd 2 be ;-; Also, u will c a lot of POV changes . o..0

Life in the Mob

Chapter 4

* * *

NORMAL POV

* * *

Inuyasha gave Kagome a weird look at the last thing Tsuki (Kagome's mom) said. "Kagome, what did Tsuki mean by 'Don't hurt him to bad' and 'You should tel Inuyasha'?" Inuyasha askked, windering why Kagome was acting so nervous.(i'm still soooooooooooo srry i h aveen't updTED IN A LONG TIME!!! oops . ') Then, just as Kagome was about to answer, the doorbell rang. Inuyasha growled in annoyancne while Kagome jumped up to open it. Guess who was standing there with some medicine and a boque(will some1 tell me if i'm spelling boque right?!?!?) of fake flowers? 

"Why, hello Higurashi!" Hojo said in his annoying voice. Kagome growled.

* * *

KAG POV

* * *

Why can't this idiot just leave me alone? He's always giving me medicine thinking I actually get ssick. How annoying. Hm, strange, he seema frozen in fear. "Why hello, hobo!" Inuyasha said in a menacing voice. Hojo visibly gulped and backed off slightly. "Kagome, do you realize who is in your house?" Hojo asked. "Yes, actually, I do. He is the leader of the biggest gang in all of Japan! Got a problem with that?" I asked. 

Hojo slowly backed off, and soon was running down the driveway, the 'flowers' he got me were laying on the porch. The next thing I knew, Inuyasha was holding Hojo by the neck pounding him. I was freaking out, noticing some of the neighbors starting to stare. "Inuyasha! Let Hojo go and get back in here!" I yelled out in an angry voice.

Finally, Inuyasha threw Hojo down and came running back into the house. I looked at him, giving him my all famous 'evil look'. He gulped and backed away, looking for a way to escape. "I guess now's a better time than ever to show you my true self" I whisper, knowing he would hear me.

* * *

INU POV

* * *

Holy shit. Kagome is _scaaaaary_ when she gets mad... Holy shit. She is getting closer. Damn! She backed me up into a corner. Her eyes are glowing red. I don't like how she looks... Oh my Kami, she's growing a tail!!! And doggie ears!!! Wait a minute, a tail and doggy ears??? Holy shit...

* * *

NORMAL POV

* * *

Her hair grew longer, and she got golden stripes in her hair and tail. Her eyes are turqoise now, with some red dancing around in them. She grew claws and fangs, until finally she passed out on Inuyasha. He blushed and went up the stairs to try and find her room. When he finally found it, he was suprised at how it looked. The walls were black, her bed was a king sized one with black comforters, red sheets and pillows, and flame designs on the headboard. The curtains were a deep blood red, but the view was beautiful. 

Inuyasha set Kagome down on her bed and covered her up. Inuyasha blushed because at first Kagome wouldn't let go of his arm. He quickly pulled his arm back and replaced it with a pillow. Kagome just sighed and snuggled her head further into the pillow. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she slept, and wondered how his future would be. He sighed and slowly walked out of the room, quietly closing the door.

As he thought, Inuyasha slowly made his way downstairs, and laid down on the couch. As he was thinking, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

KAGS DREAM

* * *

'Hm, I wonder where I am. Its beautiful here.' Kagome thought as she walked around the grassy plain, looking up at the beautiful clear blue sky. After walking for a while, she came upon a man who looked awfuly familiar. "Hello Kagome," the man said, suprised to see her. "Um, hi and how do you know my name?" Kagome asked back, not wanting to seem rude. The man just sighed and looked up into the sky. "It figures you wouldn't remember me. After all, I died when you were but a young girl." 

The man seemed familiar to Kagome, but she wasn't sure from where. He had a golden colored hair, pointed ears, a tail, and deep turqoise eyes. He had fangs and claws, too. Then it hit her. She knew this man and she loved him. "Dad!" Kagome said, barely above a whisper. The man nodded, and she ran foward to hug him. "Dad! What are you doing here? Why did you have to go and die???" Kagome asked, crying into the mans chest.

"Kagome, I have something to tell you. You must marry Inuyasha and you must help to protect him. Many demons are after him, and they will hunt you down, too. You must be strong, and master your demon powers. You must also master your spiritual powers, or else they may purify you. When you awaken, you will have newfound powers. Also, the room your mother told you never to go in, go in it. Look in the closet and repeat these words "I, Kagome Higurashi, daughter of the lord of the Southern Lands, hearby claim all power to lordship. I also claim the sword my father left behind, the Hoshiyoma.(i have no clue if that is even a real word, but it is now!!!)" Also, you might want to wear a bandana over your mouth, because it is quite dusty in there." Kagome just stood there and stared at her father. She was quiet for a while, then finally she managed to say something.

"You mean you are the leader of the Southern Lands and you want me to take over? And that you have a sword named Hoshiyoma??? And that its dusty in there?!?!?" Kagome just fell onto the soft grass. As her father went over everything again, KAgome paid close attention.

* * *

REAL WORLD / KAGOMES ROOM

* * *

Kagome slowly sat up, rubbing her head. Wait a minute, how did she get into her room? And what the hell was that smell? Though she has always had some of her demon power, it never fully worked. Now, her hearing was great, as was her sense of smell, and she could smell everything. There was one smell, though, that stuck out. It was the smell of the forest and a river. She got up and followed that smell, determined to see what it was coming from. 

She followed the smell down the stairs, and into the living room. It was much stronger now, and she gasped softly when she realized who it was coming from. She stared at Inuyasha as he slept, amazed about how innocent he looked. As she stared at him, he slightly opened one eye, not wanting her to know he was awake.

Kagome soon sighed and turned away, thinking he may awaken soon. She went into the kitchen to make some ramen for her and Inuyasha. As soon as it was done, Inuyasha was in the kitchen, following his nose to the ramen. Kagome stared at him, then sighed at served him. They didn't say anything while they ate, but it was a comfortable silence. It was like they under stood that they each needed time to think. Kagome and Inuyasha ate slower than they normally did. They had a lot of things on their minds, and eating while they thought helped them a lot.

When Inuyasha was done eating, he thanked Kagome, washed and dried his bowl, put it up, and walked out of the kitchen to go sit on the couch. Kagome sighed and finished her ramen. As she cleaned and put away the bowl, she kept on thinking about her dream. She finally decided she would go in, but she would ask Inuyasha to go with her. Sure she was strong, but right before she woke up, her dad said there would be many obstacles, and to take Inuyasha with her to figure them out together.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out as she went into the living room. "Yeah?" He replied, looking up at her. "Wanna go on an adventure?" She asked, getting excited. Inuyasha raised his left eyebrow. "What kind of adventure?" he asked. "Oh you know, go on a hunt for something, kick some ass, and get more powerful." As Kagome said this, Inuyasha was wondering where they would go. Kagome told him about her dream, and he soon agreed. "Into the closet!!!!" KAgome said as she went into the room.

* * *

END

Holy shit... ;-; i can't belive this crap... again, srr 4 the long wait and the short chappie... well w/e i'm working on the next chappie which will hopefully be really good since its going 2 be full of adventure... Holy shit ;-; TTYL til then. SYONARA BAKA'S!!!


End file.
